Living A Lie
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Abbie is a nurse in Holby ED. She's living a lie. She's being abused by her boyfriend. She tells everyone she's in a loving relationship. Cal can see through the lie. He, along with Ethan and others in the ED try and convince Abbie she needs to break free before its too late. Can Abbie ever escape the lie she's living? Will Cal ever tell Abbie how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - I own only Abbie-Rose Wilcox, Jason Thomson, any future kids and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **A/N - This fanfic is slightly different to my other ones. Abbie isn't related to anyone in the ED. She's a nurse. Abbie is in an abusive relationship. Abbie tries to convince everyone she's happy with her boyfriend. Cal, Ethan and everyone try and convince her to leave him but she can't seem to let it sink in that she's being abused. Abbie eventually ends up with Cal.**

 **Tell me what you think. If no one likes this then I'll take it down. There'll be mentions of abuse in this.**

 **X-X-X**

Abbie arrived at work. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw the bruise forming on her face. She knew she would have to cover it up before anyone saw it. Abbie took her foundation out of her bag and attempted to cover it up. It hurt when she touched it. "Come on Abbie. Be brave," she mumbled.

Eventually, Abbie covered up the bruise and plastered on a fake smile. She went inside and saw Cal. "Morning my Knight in grey scrubs."

Cal smirked. He looked at Abbie and spoke. "Morning my blue haired beauty. How are you on this freezing morning?"

"Freezing."

Cal laughed and watched as Abbie walked off. He knew she was being abused and it tore him apart. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Abbie was being abused. He wanted to do something to help her but he didn't know what.

X-X-X

Abbie was looking after a patient. She could tell the make up was running. "Are you okay? You're looking rather peaky," the patient commented.

"F-Fine. Thank you. I'm here to look after you. Not the other way round," Abbie said with a smile. She hated allowing people to see her bruises. It made her anxious.

Once satisfied that the patients obs were okay, Abbie went to have her break. She was feeling sick. Abbie got herself a cup of coffee. She looked in the mirror and saw that the foundation had come off. The bruise was visible. "Abbie?"

Abbie turned to see Cal and Ethan standing there. They were staring at her bruise. "What happened?" Cal demanded.

Abbie didn't know what to say. "I erm, I w-walked into a door that was left open. Clumsy old me," she said. It was obviously a lie. "You know what I'm like."

Cal wasn't convinced. Ethan wasn't either. "Let's get that checked out," Cal said. He walked over to Abbie and placed a hand on her arm. He noticed her flinch when he touched her. "Come on. You make jokes about my womanizing."

Abbie shook her head. "Look, I'm a nurse Cal. I can get myself checked out," she said. She hated being horrid to him but she couldn't handle everyone knowing.

Cal and Ethan watched as Abbie walked out. They both knew they needed to help her but they didn't know how.

X-X-X

Abbie sat in the bathrooms and she cried. She couldn't understand why no one could understand that Jason loved her but he got angry at times especially with his job. She didn't blame him.

Before Abbie went back on duty, she received a text from Jason -

 **Lost my job. Baby, I need u - Jx**

Abbie paled. She started shaking and tried to not scream. She realised that Jason needed her more than anything. Abbie wiped away her tears and she went to see Connie. She explained how she had a family emergancy and Connie allowed her to go.

X-X-X

Cal saw Abbie leaving and he went to go after her. Charlie stopped him. "She has a family emergancy. Connie's given her the afternoon off," Charlie informed him.

Cal closed his eyes and sighed. "She hasn't got any family, Charlie. They all turned their backs on her when she left London."

X-X-X

Abbie arrived back home. She saw the empty cans on the floor. "Jason? Where are you?" Abbie called out.

"A-Abbie! I'm in the bedroom!"

Sighing to herself, she walked up to the bedroom. She saw Jason lying on the bed. A bottle of vodka in his hand. "Baby, I'm sorry," Abbie said. She tried to put on a brave face and comfort her boyfriend.

Jason looked up and glared. "Sorry? You're _sorry?!_ " He yelled. He threw the bottle across the bedroom causing it to smash against the wall. He stood from the bed and grabbed Abbie's hair. "You are such a stupid tart! You think you can do whatever you want and not suffer? Well I'm going to make you suffer," he spat.

Before Abbie could reply, Jason pushed her onto the bed and undressed her. "Don't do this," Abbie pleaded. It fell on deaf ears. Jason continued. He violated her in a way she thought he would never do.

X-X-X

Cal sat at home. He was worrying about Abbie. He knew she wasn't sorting a family emergancy. He got his phone and tried ringing her but it went straight to voicemail -

 _"This is Abbie. I'm not available right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Stay strong."_

"Abbie, its Cal. Can you give me a call so I know you're alright? Please, I'm worried now."

Cal hung up and sighed. He wished he knew where Abbie lived.

 **The Next Day.**

Abbie hadn't slept and it was obvious. She hadn't even cried as she looked at her busted lip and the bruises over her body. She kept telling herself that Jason loved her and that he was just hurting from losing his job.

When Abbie arrived at the ED, she noticed Cal standing in the car park. She climbed out of her car and he came over. Abbie tried to delay turning to look at him. "Why didn't you answer my call?" Cal asked.

"M-My phone died. I didn't charge it. I'm sorry," Abbie mumbled. She turned to Cal. She saw his reaction to her face. "Don't."

"What the hell happened? Don't give me any crap either about doors Abbie. There's only so many times you can use that," Cal said.

Abbie wiped her eyes. Her sleeve caught on her lip and it started bleeding slightly. "Don't make a fuss. I'm fine."

"Yeah right Abbie! What happened and I want the truth," Cal demanded. He wouldn't let it go now he had seen her like this.

"H-He didn't mean it. He's lost his job and he'd been drinking. I-I've forgiven him," Abbie lied. Jason had been passed out when Abbie left. She wanted to leave it that way too. "Cal, please," she pleaded.

Cal shook his head. "I can't let this go Abbie. This is abuse! He needs to be locked up!"

Abbie sobbed. "Please Cal. Y-You don't understand! Jason does love me but things are hard right now. I promise that if he does this again then I'll leave him," she said. She couldn't leave him. She had no one else.

Cal reluctantly agreed. "If this happens once more then I'm sorry, I'll be ringing the police. I don't want you in any danger I lo- care about you," he said. He almost told Abbie he loved her. He wanted to do whatever it took to keep her safe. She was his rock through the Matilda situation. He wanted her to be loved like she deserved and he would rescue her.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter one.**

 **Tell me what you think. If you think I should take it down then tell me. I don't want to upset anyone.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **R &R - Really makes my day. **

**Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who have favourited &followed. Also, a big thanks to sweeet-as-honey for reviewing. The flashbacks in this chapter were her idea so this is dedicated to her. **

**Abbie would be played by Demi Lovato.**

 **Tell me what you think'xo**

 **X-X-X**

Abbie's cuts and bruises had all gone. She still hadn't forgotten what Jason had done to her. She couldn't forget. It was still fresh in her head. Everytime she closed her eyes, it haunted her.

Abbie woke that morning and saw Jason. He came in with a tray of breakfast. "I realise what I did the other night was horrid. I'm so sorry baby. I love you," Jason said.

Abbie just smiled. Jason gave her the tray and sat next to her. Abbie flinched. "Baby, I'm sorry I forced you into making love. I was angry and hurt. We shouldn't let that stop what we want."

"What's that?"

"Our own little baby. We can be a family Abbie," Jason said. He watched as Abbie ate her breakfast.

X-X-X

Abbie arrived at work. She had a smile on her face. Cal came over to her. "Morning."

Abbie looked up and she grinned."Morning Cal. I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Jason wants us to try for a baby. He wants us to be a family," Abbie told him. She saw the look on Cal's face. "Jason said he was sorry Cal. We're moving on."

Cal just nodded. He knew Abbie was now living a lie. She was believing what she wanted to believe. "Well, I'm sure your baby will be adorable."

X-X-X

Cal sat in the staffroom and sighed to himself. He knew Abbie would be a brilliant Mum. Especially with the help she gave him with Matilda.

 **Flashback;**

 _"Come on Toad, tell daddy what's wrong," Cal said to the crying baby girl. She had been crying for at least half an hour._

 _"You do realise that she can't talk yet don't you? She's only a baby."_

 _Cal looked up to see Abbie standing there. Her blue hair sitting in a bun on top of her head. She came over. "Well she needs to tell me what's wrong. I don't know."_

 _Abbie smiled and took Matilda from Cal. "Hey little baby girl. Daddy needs a woman's touch because he doesn't have a clue," Abbie said. She bounced Matilda in her arms gently. "Have you got any bottles or nappies?" Abbie asked._

 _Cal handed Matilda's changing bag to Abbie. "Come on baby Tilly, let's go and get you smiling."_

 _Cal watched as Abbie fed and changed Matilda. "You're brilliant with her," Cal commented. He loved how Abbie had the ability to make anyone smile._

 _"She's a cute little girl. Takes after her daddy," Abbie said._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Abbie laughed. "Don't let that go to your head Knight. I wasn't flirting," she teased._

 _"You love me," Cal said._

 _"I do."_

 **End Flashback.**

Cal sighed. He wanted Abbie to know how much he loved her. He wanted to be the one she had a baby with.

X-X-X

Abbie was on duty. She saw Robyn and Max coming over. "We're all going out tonight if you fancy it," Robyn said.

Abbie shook her head. "I'd love to but Jason wants me home. He wants to try for a baby," she told them. She couldn't ignore the looks on their face. "Look, I know Cal has been talking to you. Jason isn't abusive. He had a few off days. We all have them."

"We're just worried about you. We all love you," Roybn said. She wanted her closest friend to be safe.

"Robyn, I love you all too. I just want to have a family with Jason. What's so wrong with that?" Abbie asked. She didn't wait for an answer and she walked off.

X-X-X

Abbie sat in the toilets and she cried. She hated how she was losing everyone. She didn't want to but she didn't want to lose Jason. He loved her. She was certain of it.

Leaving the bathroom, Abbie wiped away her tears and went back on duty. She wasn't going to let her patients down. They needed her and she was going to do her best for them.

While walking to her patients, she received a text from Jason -

 **The Dr said to try having sex in warm water. Increases chances of getting pregnant - Jx**

Abbie sighed slightly. She put her phone away and went to look after her patients. She wasn't too sure if she wanted a baby with Jason. She knew he wouldn't give up however.

X-X-X

Cal saw Abbie and he knew she had been crying. It was obvious. She put on an act and told everyone she was fine but she wasn't. Everyone knew it. They all wanted to help Abbie but she wouldn't accept the help. She was so stubborn at times.

Cal went over to Ethan. "We need to get Abbie away from him. He's destroying her, Ethan. We need to do something so he doesn't hurt her."

Ethan looked up. "Cal, Abbie won't accept the help. She's convinced that she's happy with Jason. He's everything to her and she doesn't have any family."

"She does have family Ethan. She has us," Cal said. He had the feeling that Ethan knew about his feelings for Abbie. "I love her Ethan. I think I love her more than I loved Taylor."

Ethan realised that Cal was serious about Abbie and for him to admit that he loved her more than Taylor, that meant he realised Taylor was no good.

X-X-X

Abbie went home and saw Jason. He handed her some flowers. "You're stunning and our baby who will look just like Mummy."

Abbie smiled slightly as Jason took her up to the bathroom. "I've made sure that tonight is special. I have candles and rose petals," Jason told her.

Abbie looked at Jason. "I-I don't want to try for a baby."

Suddenly, Jason got angry. He pushed Abbie up against the wall. She hit her head. "I tell you I want a baby and you tell me no? Abbie, I get what I want and I want a baby."

"Jason! I don't want a baby! Not with you!" Abbie screamed. She was going to make herself heard. "Get off me Jason!"

Jason punched her and she fell to the ground. "We're going to try for a baby! Okay?" He spat.

Abbie said nothing. He shoved her into the bathroom and stripped her off. He put her in the bath and climbed in after her. Once again, he forced her into it.

A few hours later, Abbie curled up in bed and she cried. She didn't want Jason's baby. She knew she would end up pregnant. Jason said they would be having sex everynight until she was pregnant. She knew that if she didn't consent then he would force her into it. "You were great baby," Jason said.

Abbie sobbed into her pillow. Jason was running his fingers up and down her back. He didn't notice the tears and started kissing her neck.

Jason had fallen asleep. Abbie got her phone and she text Cal -

 **I love you Cal. Never ever forget that - Ax**

Abbie sent the text and she tried to fall asleep. She knew the sleep wouldn't come easily. She wanted Cal. She was too weak to leave Jason and she knew it.

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **There'll be another flashback in the next chapter (:**

 **Love all my readers**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - I'm making Rita's ex Mark a friend of Jason's. Abbie has never met Mark before until this chapter. Hope that's okay that I've included Mark in this. I want my readers to enjoy reading this. I've had some nasty reviews on a Fanfic that I posted last night and took down this morning. I'm sorry if my writing is bad.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Abbie had been too scared to stand up to Jason again. She knew what she would get and what would happen if she did. She had been forced into trying to get pregnant. She didn't want to bring a baby into the world. Especially a baby who would have an abusive father. It wasn't right.

Abbie had kept herself to herself at work. She hadn't been able to look at Cal. She didn't want to see the look of worry in his eyes. The man she loved. She was certain that she loved Cal.

Abbie went downstairs that morning and saw Jason. "Get that blue out your hair! Its ridiculous," he spat. He had been more horrid than usual. Abbie didn't know what she had done.

"S-Sorry. I'll dye it after work," Abbie mumbled. She would do anything to make her home life easier.

"Go blonde. It will suit that face of yours."

Abbie just nodded. She couldn't handle it anymore.

X-X-X

Abbie arrived at work and she saw Cal waiting for her. "I got your text the other night. I would have mentioned it before but you've been avoiding me," he said.

Abbie looked at him. "Cal, I meant what I said in that text. I love you so much but we can't be together. Jason he would kill me probably," she mumbled.

"Come and stay with me and Ethan. Please Abbie. We can bunk up," Cal said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Cal," Abbie said. She stroked his cheek and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Cal kissed back.

X-X-X

Jason sat in the house waiting for his friend to turn up. Eventually, the doorbell rang and so he let him in. "Mark, good to see you again mate."

"You too Jase. Where's the girl of yours?" Mark asked.

Jason scoffed. "Saving lives. I reckon she's shagging a Doctor in that place."

"I think she is. I've seen her playing tonsil tennis with some doctor there," Mark said.

Anger etched its self onto Jason's face. "The dirty little slag. Wait until she's back here."

X-X-X

Abbie could see how badly not having Matilda was affecting Cal. She wished she could do something to help him. She wanted to help him out.

A patient was brought in by Dixie. A one year old little girl. "Suspected child abuse."

Abbie felt her heart breaking. She hated abuse and for a one year old little girl to be abused it proved Abbie's thoughts that there was something wrong with the world. "Hey cutie pie. My name is Abbie and I'm going to help make you better," Abbie said.

"Babbie," the little girl said. She took Abbie's hand with her own tiny hand and giggled. "Babbie."

Abbie smiled slightly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Call me Babbie," she said with a smile. She wanted to take the little girl's suffering away. She wanted her. "What's her name?" She asked Dixie.

"Poppy Stevens."

Abbie looked at Poppy. "You're a happy little flower aren't you cutie pie?" Abbie said. She knew how terrifying it was in ED, especially for a one year old little girl so she wanted to do anything she could to make her happy.

X-X-X

Poppy had gone to the Children's ward. Abbie had said she would go and see her soon. Abbie wished she could have adopted Poppy but she wasn't living in a stable enviroment for a child especially one as vulnerable as Poppy.

Abbie sat in the staffroom and she cried. Cal came in. "What's wrong?" He asked. In part, he knew why she was crying.

"T-That poor little girl. She's only one and she's been abused. She had a smile on her face the whole time she was in here. I've never seen a child so happy and giggling before," Abbie sobbed.

Cal held her close. "Look at me," he said. When Abbie was looking at him, he continued. "You're beautiful and one day you're going to be free from that monster. When you do, then I'll be here waiting to take you into my arms and possibly my bed."

Abbie giggled slightly. "Do you remember when I had to come and rescue you from Matilda's exploding nappy?"

"How could I forget? It was everywhere!"

 **Flashback;**

 _"No, Toad. Don't make your nappy explode. Not today," Cal pleaded with his crying daughter. "Come on Matilda. Save this for uncle Nibbles. He always gets the easier stuff."_

 _Matilda cried louder. Cal realised there was one thing he could do - Call Abbie. He grabbed his phone and called her. Abbie said she would be there as soon as she could._

 _"Auntie Abbie is coming now Toad. She'll sort this," Cal mumbled._

 _X-X-X_

 _Abbie soon turned up. "What's happened? Is she okay?" Abbie frantically asked._

 _"Her nappy exploded," Cal said._

 _Abbie burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it in. "S-Sorry C-Cal. I can't help myself. H-Her nappy exploded and you've got it all down you," Abbie said through her laughter._

 _"Laugh all you want. Can you please help?" Cal pleaded. He sighed in relief when Abbie took Matilda from him._

 _"Go and do her a bath. We'll bathe her together. I know you'll panic," Abbie said with a smirk._

 _"Don't be mean."_

 _Abbie giggled and while Cal was sorting out Matilda's bath, Abbie got Matilda sorted and got rid of the nappy. "Bath is all done."_

 _"Come on Tilly terror. Let's go make you smell clean as a daisy."_

 _X-X-X_

 _They bathed Matilda together and she smelt clean. "Cal, go get yourself a shower. I'll stay with Matilda," Abbie said._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Course I am."_

 _X-X-X_

 _Cal came out of the shower and saw Abbie singing to Matilda. She had fallen asleep in her cot. "You're brilliant with her," Cal whispered._

 _"Thanks. Anytime you need help then let me know. I'll always be here for you, Dr Knight."_

 **End Flashback.**

Cal was trying to hide the tears as he thought of Matilda. "It's been a few months now. I thought I'd be over her," he admitted.

"It's going to take longer than a few months, Cal. You looked after Tilly from when she was a few hours old to three months. Those are the most important times in a baby's life. They understand that they're loved and wanted," Abbie said.

Cal sighed. "I just wish I had one more chance to tell her that I love her," he said.

Abbie was crying. She didn't realise how much Cal was truly hurting over Matilda. She realised now that her problems didn't matter as much and what did matter was helping Cal.

X-X-X

Abbie returned home from work. She smelt the beer immediately. "Abbie? Is that you?" Jason called.

"Y-Yeah. It's me. I'm just going to dye my hair," Abbie said. She hated that she had to change her appearance but she wanted an easy life.

"Good."

X-X-X

Abbie dyed her hair and went downstairs. She saw Jason's friend. "Baby, meet my closest friend Mark. Mark, this is Abbie."

"H-Hi."

Mark smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile which sent Abbie's mind into overdrive. "Mark told me something intresting earlier," Jason said.

"What was that?" Abbie asked. She was shaking as she saw Jason advancing on her.

"He saw you snogging a doctor in the car park this morning. Is that true?"

Abbie shook her head. "N-No. I'd never cheat on you Jason. We're trying for a baby aren't we?"

Jason got angry. He punched her. "Don't lie to me Abbie! If someone saw you, then they saw you! Don't even try using our child as an excuse," he yelled. He looked at Mark. "Do whatever you want with her. She's cheap," Jason spat.

Jason walked out of the room leaving Abbie alone with Mark. "D-Don't come near me!" Abbie screamed.

"Abbie! Let him do what he wants! This can be how you make it up to me," Jason called.

"NO!"

Immediately, Jason came back and pinned her against the wall. "Did you tell me no?!" He yelled. He punched Abbie in the stomach. "You won't let him do anything? Fine, then I'll be the one who does it," he hissed.

Jason dragged her to the bedroom and pinned her to the bed. "You're going to regret ever kissing that doctor," Jason spat. He undressed her and it happened again.

When Jason had finished, Abbie was half way unconcious. "You've made a massive mistake Abbie. I'm not going to forget this," Jason said before he walked out.

Abbie could just make out her phone, she attempted to grab it. She found a number. She didn't know who's number but they answered

 **"Hello?"**

"H-Help me."

Nothing more was said, Abbie had passed out.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter three.**

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this. I have to admit that when I wrote the scene between Cal and Abbie before and after the flashback, I teared up slightly. I'm having a bad day and the reviews I got for a Fanfic were horrid and made me doubt my writing again.**

 **Anyways, R &R - It does honestly make my whole day'xo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N - I've been listening to a lot of songs recently and I think there's one that fits in with this Fanfic its the Sia song Alive.**

 **This chapter isn't very long.**

 **X-X-X**

Connie Beauchamp hung up the phone after receiving a phonecall from Abbie asking for help. The line went dead straight after which worried the older woman. She knew Abbie made a lot of people smile in the ED and on occasion, she made her smile too.

Connie left the office and saw Charlie. "Have we got a home address for Abbie?" She asked the older man.

"No. There's no address for her. Is everything okay?" Charlie asked.

Connie shook her head. "Abbie just called me. She was asking for help. The line went dead," Connie told him. She was worrying.

X-X-X

Abbie had regained conciousness. She remembered what had happened and she tried to stand up but she couldn't. It hurt too much. The tears were streaming down her face.

Abbie managed to wash the blood off of her. She sat on the bed and cried. When did her life get so messed up. She wished she had taken Cal's offer. She could have been sleeping with a guy who truly loved her. Trying for a baby with someone who loved her.

Jason walked into the bedroom. He saw Abbie sitting on the bed. "Ah, you're awake. Fell asleep after we made love," he said.

Abbie scoffed. "Making love? You _raped_ me. You call that making love?" She spat. She didn't want to be scared of him anymore. "You need locking up!"

Jason grabbed her and dragged her out of the bedroom. "Don't ever talk to me like that again! I'm the only person that will ever love you Abbie. Your parents don't want you! No one wants you," he hissed.

Abbie suddenly felt stronger. "You're wrong! Cal loves me!"

Jason had a sadistic smirk on his face. "If I can't have you then Cal definetley can't have you," he said. He shoved Abbie down the stairs.

"Mark! We need to go. Now.".

X-X-X

Charlie went to find Cal. "Have you got a home address for Abbie?" He asked.

"I think Robyn might know. Why?"

Charlie sighed. "She called Connie an hour ago asking for help," the older man told him. He saw the look on Cal's face. "Do you know something?"

"She's been getting abused by her boyfriend. It's pretty bad, Charlie," Cal told him. He knew something had to have happened if Abbie called Connie for help.

Both men went to find Robyn. "Where does Abbie live?" Cal asked. He was frantic. He saw the look on Robyn's face. "Robyn. Where does Abbie live?"

Robyn gave them the address and Cal took off to his car. He needed to see that Abbie was okay.

X-X-X

Cal pulled up outside Abbie's house. He saw the front door open slightly. Cal practically jumped out of his car and ran inside where he saw Abbie lying on the floor unconcious. "Abbie! Abbie don't do this."

Charlie came in. Iain followed. "What happened?" Iain asked as he began getting the relevant equipment needed to help Abbie.

"I think she may have fallen down the stairs," Cal said. He didn't want to lose Abbie. She was his rock. "She's been getting abused by Jason."

Iain was shocked. He always thought Jason was a nice guy and never hurt a fly. "Where's he now?"

"Hopefully far away!"

X-X-X

Iain had managed to stabalise Abbie. They were rushing her to the ED. "Come on Abs. Stay with me baby," Cal said. He hadn't let her hand go the entire time he had been with her. He hoped he would feel her squeeze it to let him know she was still there. "Come on baby. I need you and I love you."

They arrived at ED and Abbie was taken to Resus. Connie walked in. She wanted to oversee Abbie's treatment. Iain explained Abbie's injuries and the treatment he had given her in the ambulance.

X-X-X

Cal stood outside Resus. He was watching as Connie battled to save the woman he loved. "Connie. Please."

Ethan came and stood with him. "Look, they're doing everything they can for Abbie. They'll save her. Just like they did with Matilda," Ethan said in an attempt to keep his brother calm.

"Matilda wasn't fighting for her life Ethan. Abbie is."

Ethan knew his attempts weren't working. He wanted to help his brother feel calm. "If it were Abbie standing here instead of me, what would she say?"

Cal sighed but looked at Ethan. "She would tell me to stop moping around and help save people. She would also tell me that I'm her Knight in grey scrubs," he said.

X-X-X

Connie had managed to save Abbie. "How did we miss this Charlie? How did we fail to notice Abbie was being abused by her boyfriend," Connie asked.

"We all missed it Connie. She was full of life and made all the patients smile. She hid what was really happening," Charlie said.

"The boyfriend. Where is he?"

"He wasn't at the scene. Looks like he fled after he pushed her."

X-X-X

Abbie had been moved to HDC. She had regained conciousness. She was barely recogniseable because of the cuts and bruises to her face. The door opened and Cal came in. "Look who's finally woken up," Cal said.

"W-What happened?" Abbie managed to ask. She was feeling incredibly weak but she wanted to stay awake and find out what had happened to her. "Cal, tell me. Please."

Cal sat down next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "You were pushed down the stairs at your house. You're incredibly lucky babe," he told her.

Abbie nodded. She remembered everything. _"If I can't have you then Cal definetley can't have you"._

"You're safe now Abbie. No one will hurt you," Cal said. He was going to keep Abbie safe. She was the love of his life. His second chance after Taylor.

X-X-X

Connie came into HDC to see Abbie. She saw Cal sitting next to her holding her. "Abbie, we have your results back," Connie said. Once she had Abbie's attention, Connie continued. "There'll be no permanent damage but there was something that you need to make a decision about."

"What's that?" Abbie asked. She was terrified and part of her didn't want to know the answer.

"You're pregnant."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I'd love to know what ideas you have for this - there'll be a surprise for Cal in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - So, I mentioned that there'll be a surprise for Cal in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

 **Previously;**

 **Connie came into HDC to see Abbie. She saw Cal sitting next to her holding her. "Abbie, we have your results back," Connie said. Once she had Abbie's attention, Connie continued. "There'll be no permanent damage but there was something that you need to make a decision about."**

 **"What's that?" Abbie asked. She was terrified and part of her didn't want to know the answer.**

 **"You're pregnant."**

 **Now;**

Abbie felt the colour draining from her face. Her hand went to her stomach instinctively. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Connie nodded. "Yes. You're 8-9 weeks. If you want then I can arrange a termination," Connie told her. She totally understood Abbie's pain.

Abbie wiped away her tears. "C-Could I think about it? I don't want to base my decision just because the father is an abusive jerk."

Connie nodded and she left HDC. Cal took her hand. "Whatever you want then I'll support you," he said. He was willing to raise the baby as his own. His second chance after Matilda.

"Thanks Cal."

X-X-X

Jason had been informed that Abbie had been taken to Hospital. He was fuming. He knew that no one would let him get near her. He wanted to tell her to leave the police out of this or he would hurt her. "Mark, is there anyway I can get to Abbie in the Hospital?" Jason asked.

"I haven't got a clue. I need to pay Rita a visit so you could always come with me," Mark said.

"Thanks mate. I need to let Abbie know I'm still around," Jason told his friend.

X-X-X

Abbie was torn about her unborn child. She wanted to give her baby the life she never had but she didn't have any support. Jason wouldn't be involved and she didn't want him to know. She needed to keep her and her baby safe. "Mummy will look after you," Abbie whispered to her stomach.

Cal walked into HDC. "How's my number one girl?" He asked. He sat down next to Abbie and took her hand. "Do you know what you're going to do with the baby?"

Abbie shook her head. "I don't know, Cal. Everything seems such a mess. I sort of love my baby already but I know I'm too weak to keep it safe from Jason," she told him.

"You're not alone Abbie. I'll help you. I'll raise the baby as my own if I need to," Cal said.

Abbie looked at him. "You'd raise this baby as yours?"

Cal nodded. "I know how it feels to lose a baby. You regret it so much," he said.

Abbie knew he was talking about Matilda. It made her certain that she was going to do something to help him. "C-Could you get me something to eat?"

"Course."

X-X-X

Cal had gone and so Abbie grabbed her phone. She rang social services and explained to them about Cal and Matilda. Abbie found out that Matilda had been placed into a care home.

After explaining that Cal made a regretful mistake, Abbie had managed to talk social services into letting her adopt Matilda. She was going to tell Cal she wanted to raise her together. If he offered to raise her unborn baby as his own then she felt she owed him.

Matilda was now an eight month old little girl. Abbie hoped she would remember her and Cal. Cal came back in with a sandwich for Abbie. "Connie insisted that you have something better than a Hospital sandwich," he said.

Abbie laughed and she took the sandwich. "I need to go somewhere tomorrow so could Ethan drive me?" Abbie asked.

"Ethan? Why not me?"

"Its something I'd rather not have you see," Abbie said. She hoped he would be happy with the surprise. "Its nothing to worry about Cal, I promise."

 _The Next Morning;_

Ethan drove Abbie to the Children's Home. He was grateful to Abbie for getting Matilda back for him and Cal. "Look, I have no doubt this will be highly emotional for Cal so can you help us?" Ethan asked.

Abbie nodded. "Of course! I owe so much to Cal for helping me," she said. She wanted to make Cal happy. She owed him that much.

They arrived at the Children's Home and so Abbie got out of the car. "Is the carseat ready?" Abbie asked. She and Ethan stopped off at Mothercare to purchase stuff that Matilda would need.

"All ready to use."

Abbie smiled and she went inside. She saw the social worker in charge of Matilda and they sorted out the forms and adoption. "As Matilda is still a baby then we agree that she should go straight into your care."

"Thank you so much!"

The Care Worker came out carrying a sleeping Matilda. "You must be Abbie."

"That's me. How is she?"

"Fine. She's tired herself out on the baby jungle gym," the careworker told Abbie. She handed Matilda over to Abbie. "Bye bye Matilda."

X-X-X

Ethan was leaning against the car. He was excited to see Matilda again. It had been a hard few months. He saw Abbie walking out with the little girl asleep on her shoulder. He walked over and smiled. "She's beautiful!"

Abbie nodded. "Yeah."

The social worker placed Matilda's bag in the boot of the car and smiled. "I'll be around in a month or so to check how she's settling in."

"Brilliant."

X-X-X

Ethan pulled into the car park of Holby ED. Abbie had sat in the back seat along with Matilda. "Look Tilly! We're going to see daddy," she said.

Ethan had text Cal asking him to come outside. He eventually came out. "What's going on?" Cal asked as he saw his brother and Abbie standing close together.

"We have a surprise for you," Abbie said. She grinned at the confused look on his face. "Close your eyes and don't peak. In fact, Ethan, cover his eyes with your hands."

Ethan did as Abbie asked. When Cal's eyes were covered, Abbie took Matilda from the car and kissed her head. "Okay, you can open them now."

Ethan removed his hands and Cal opened his eyes. Standing before him was Abbie holding Matilda. "T-Tilly?"

"She's home."

Cal ran over and took Matilda from Abbie and he kissed the little girl's head. He looked at Abbie and kissed her passionately. "How is this possible?"

Abbie smiled. "I adopted her. I want us to be her parents. You and I," she told him.

Cal kissed her again. "I love you Abbie."

"Love you too."

X-X-X

Cal had offered Abbie to stay at the flat with him and Ethan. He offered to take the sofa but Abbie said they could share the bed. Especially if they were going to be together.

They took Matilda home and got her settled. Cal and Abbie cuddled on the sofa with Matilda lying between them. "Do you know what you want to do with the baby?" Cal asked as he stroked Matilda's hair.

Abbie shook her head. "No, I'm still confused about everything. I'm going to give it a month," she said.

"Whatever you decide to do then I'll support you 100%," Cal said. He wanted to make Abbie as happy as she made him. "No one will ever take you from me again. I promise."

Abbie smiled and cuddled into him. She hoped that nothing would take her from him but Jason was still out there and there was a high chance that he would come back. She just didn't know when.

X-X-X

 **A/N - What did you think of Cal's surprise? Hope it was okay.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, if there's any ideas you have then let me know.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to sweeet-as-honey for giving me some amazing ideas.**

 **This isn't going to be very long.**

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Abbie was still torn about weather or not she wanted to keep her baby. Part of her wanted to give Matilda a little brother or sister but the other part thought she couldn't love the baby due to how it had been conceived.

It had been three weeks since Abbie had adopted Matilda. She and Matilda had moved in with Cal and Ethan who were both thrilled at having the little girl with them. They were both glad Abbie was okay too.

That morning, Abbie woke in bed with Cal. They slept in the same bed and cuddled up but they hadn't had sex yet. Cal was sitting in bed with Matilda. "Daddy was stupid for giving you up Toad. He'll never do that agan. Now he has uncle Nibbles, mummy to help with you," he said to the little girl.

"That was incredibly sweet," Abbie said as she handed Matilda her teddy. "Morning gorgeous girl."

Matilda looked at Abbie and pointed to Cal. "D-Dada."

Cal's eyes filled with tearss. "S-She said Dada," he mumbled. He looked at Abbie and kissed her passionately. "I never thought I'd hear her say that word. You made it possible," he said.

Abbie smiled. She was glad that she had made Cal happy. That's everything she ever wanted. "She's a good girl aren't you Tilly?" Abbie said.

Cal went to make some breakfast while Abbie sat with Matilda. "How is mummy meant to bring a baby into this world when the bad man is still out there? She needs to keep you safe," she mumbled.

X-X-X

Jason had heard from Mark's ex that Abbie was pregnant. He knew it was hs baby and he knew it was his baby. He wasn't going to let his child be raised by Abbie's new boyfriend. Even if he had to get Abbie away from Cardiff then he would. It was his baby and he would be there.

X-X-X

Abbie took Matilda downstairs and saw Cal making their breakfast. "My two favourite girls and small bump."

Cal took Matilda from Abbie and sat her in the highchair. "Bacon sandwhich for my girl and baby slop for Tilly Toad," Cal said. He sat and fed Matilda.

"Cal, she's a happy little munchkin but I think even Tilly draws a line at baby slop," Abbie joked.

Cal laughed and kissed Matilda's head. He began feeding her the breakfast. "Eat it all up and daddy will buy you a new cuddly toy," Cal said to Matilda as she was refusing to eat.

X-X-X

Abbie and Cal arrived at work. They had enrolled Matilda into the creche. "Everything will be fine, Cal. Tilly won't get sick," Abbie told Cal as he was worrying about Matilda's health.

"Really?"

Abbie nodded and grinned. "Yes really. If she so much as catches a cold from there, I will come to work in my undies and we all know you'd like that," Abbie said.

"I would like that."

X-X-X

Jason stood outside the ED with his hood up. He was going after Abbie. He wanted his baby. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. Mark came over. "I've managed to get some information on Abbie," Mark began. When he had Jason's attention, he continued. "Abbie's due a break in fifteen minutes. She usually comes outside and sits there. She has a thirty minute break," Mark said.

"Cheers mate. There's no way I'm not being involved in my kid's life," Jason said.

"Don't blame you."

XX-X-X

Abbie came outside and sat on the bench. She had Matilda with her. "You're so gorgeous aren't you Tilly. Your silly mummy was wrong to abandon you."

"Cute. Not as cute as you lying there in your own blood."

Abbie paled. She turned to see Jason standing there. "W-What do you want?" Abbie asked. She needed to keep Matilda safe. "You shouldn't be here!"

Jason took a step towards Abbie. He grabbed her wrist. "I know you're pregnant Abbie. I know its my baby. You're not stopping me being involved," he spat.

"Don't touch me! I'm not your property anymore," Abbie said. She wasn't going to allow herself to be scared. Not by Jason. "Just go."

Jason shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Abbie. You are my property. You're carrying _my_ baby. I'm not walking away or allowing you're latest boyfriend to raise my kid," Jason told her.

Abbie wished that Cal would come out. She needed to feel safe but she felt intimidated. "Jason just go! There's nothing for you anymore. I had an abortion," Abbie lied.

Anger washed over Jason's face. He looked angry. "You got rid of my baby?!" He yelled.

"Y-Yeah."

Jason nodded. "In that case, you and her are coming with me. I don't care what you say," he spat. He still had a hold of Abbie's wrist so he began dragging her to his car. "Keep quiet. You're going write Dr Knight a note telling him you're taking this kid and leaving."

"No."

Jason slapped her across the face. Abbie had to admit that it hurt but she tried to not let it show. "You'll do what I tell you to Abbie. I own you."

X-X-X

Abbie had to leave Matilda with Jason why she took the note to Cal's locker. It was tearing her apart but she needed to keep Matilda safe and her unborn baby. Jason was angry that she had told him she had an abortion but she needed to find a way for Jason to not stay involved in her life.

Once Abbie put the note into Cal's locker, she turned and left quickly. She needed to get back to Matilda. She saw Jason holding her. "Give her to me now," Abbie spat. Jason handed Matilda to Abbie. "Shh baby, Mummy's got you now."

"Mummy?!"

Abbie nodded. "Yeah. Cal and I adopted her together," Abbie said. She looked at Matilda and held her close.

"Get in the car."

Jason climbed into the drivers seat. He carefully watched as Abbie climbed in with Matilda. "Good," he said. He put on the child locks. Abbie knew she had no way of escaping.

 **With Cal**

Cal was on cloud 9. He had Matilda back and he had Abbie. Nothing could keep the smile off his face. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Abbie, Matilda and the unborn baby.

Cal walked to his locker and opened it. He saw a piece of paper fall to the floor so he picked it up and read it ;

 _Cal,_

 _J'm so sorry. I can't do this Anymore. ItS tearing me apart. I've taken Matilda and we're gOing. I caN't handle seeing you knowing that I've broken your heart._

 _I hope you can forgive me in time._

 _All my love,_

 _Abbie_

 _Xo_

Cal felt the smile drop from his face. He had lost the two most important people in his life. Ethan walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked. When Cal handed him the note, he glanced over it. "Cal, Abbie's spelling is horrid," Ethan said.

"No, Abbie has good spelling. She has to correct my spelling most of the time," Cal mumbled. He had lost Matilda again after getting her back. His heart was breaking.

"She's spelt I'm with a J," Ethan said.

Cal took the note and read it again properly. He realised that Abbie had made mistakes all through her note which confused Cal as he knew she could spell quite well. "Nibbles, get me a pen and paper."

Ethan handed Cal a pen and a piece of paper. Cal began to write down the letters that Abbie had put in capital letters.

 _J-A-S-O-N_

Cal paled and looked at Ethan. "Jason has taken Abbie and Matilda..."

X-X-X

 **A/N - I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. I've had a horrible week what with some sad news about my Granddad.**

 **I'm sorry for this chapter and if it isn't any good. I tried to do sweeet-as-honey's ideas justice but I'm not sure I did. Sorry.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **A/N - I just wanted to update this because I had an idea that I got from the episode where Cal was in the car chase scene.**

 **X-X-X**

Jason drove Abbie back to the old house. Abbie hadn't been there since he pushed her down the stairs. She kept a close hold on Matilda not wanting Jason to touch her.

As soon as they were in the house, Jason locked all doors and windows. "You're not leaving me again Abbie."

"You're just as horrid as ever. Where's your creepy mate? Finally realised what a horrible jerk you are?" Abbie spat. She wasn't going to be scared of Jason. Not while she had Matilda to keep safe.

"Mark will be here shortly. I need some help in restraining you," Jason said. He looked at Matilda and smirked. "Adopting kids now? You're going soft Abs."

"Get stuffed."

X-X-X

Cal went straight to Connie. "Jason's taken Abbie and Matilda."

"What?"

Cal showed Connie the note and concern appeared on her face. "Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Jason has taken Abbie and Matilda! They're in danger!" Cal yelled. He was trying his hardest to not yell or lose his temper.

"Calm down Dr Knight. We'll contact the police. Is there anywhere he could have taken them?" Connie asked as Charlie came in.

Cal had no idea where Jason would have taken Abbie and Matilda. He didn't think he would take them to the house as the police were often searching still. "I-I don't know, Connie. The police are still after Jason for the attempted murder," Cal informed her.

 **With Abbie.**

Matilda had fallen asleep so Abbie laid her on the sofa. She refused to move from her side however. "Go make dinner."

"Do it yourself. You're a big man now aren't you?" Abbie spat at him. She wasn't doing anything that Jason asked of her.

Jason stood and pulled Abbie up by her hair. "Do as I say or she gets it," he hissed in her face.

Abbie realised that Jason would harm Matilda if she didn't do what he said. She looked at the innocent little girl lying there fast asleep and sighed. She needed to keep Matilda from harm.

Abbie made Jason dinner. While it was cooking she realised she had made a mistake in lying to him about having an abortion. She knew that if Jason was aware of the pregnancy then he wouldn't harm her but she told him she wasn't pregnant. Therefore, he had a reason to harm her. Abbie felt like she had killed her unborn baby.

X-X-X

Jason ate his dinner while Abbie fed Matilda. Mark had turned up with some baby supplies. "Its a shame you're not pregnant anymore Abbie. We could have enjoyed a nice peaceful life together," Jason said.

"Who's dumb enough to keep your baby? Probably the next innocent victim you decide to abuse," Abbie said as she cleaned Matilda up.

Jason glared and he looked at Mark. "Take that kid upstairs. Abbie and I need to get to know one another again," he spat.

Mark tried to take Matilda but Abbie refused to let him. "Don't you touch her!" She yelled. She picked Matilda up and held her close. "None of you are touching her."

"Give her to Mark. You're making this worse for yourself," Jason warned. He needed to teach Abbie a lesson. "Do it Abbie!"

"No!"

Jason slapped Abbie and took Matilda from her. Matilda began crying and screaming. "Keep her up there. We don't want her to see this."

X-X-X

Cal was worrying even more since the police arrived. They had said that Jason may have taken Matilda and Abbie out of Cardiff. He knew that Abbie was in danger due to being pregnant and Matilda was so small. She probably didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Cal had had enough. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last half an hour and ran out. Iain and Ethan followed. "What?"

"I can't stand by and do nothing! The girl I love and my daughter are with that abusive monster! I need to get them back," Cal yelled.

"Let the police deal with it, Cal. You're not doing Abbie or Tilly any favours getting yourself worked up," Ethan said in an attempt to reason with his brother.

Cal rolled his eyes. "The police are doing nothing! They were taken from the car park outside _this_ hospital! Where was security?!" He yelled.

X-X-X

Abbie lay on the sofa. Jason had raped her. "W-Where's Matilda?"

"Safe."

Abbie glared and she felt to see if she could feel her baby. She knew that there wouldn't be any movement yet but she would know if she was losing her baby. "I want to see Matilda! Don't give me any crap either! I want to see her and know that she's okay," Abbie said.

Jason walked upstairs and a few minutes later, he came back in with Matilda. "Give her to me."

"No."

"Jason, please. Don't punish Matilda. She's done nothing to you," Abbie sobbed. She didn't want Matilda to be hurt. "Please."

Jason began laughing. "Don't beg Abbie. Its wrong."

X-X-X

Cal ran to his car. He, Iain and Ethan were going to check Abbie's old house. He needed to do something as sitting around was driving him mad.

Ethan was going in Iain's car and they were going a different direction to Cal. They didn't want to give Jason a way to get away with Abbie and Matilda.

X-X-X

Abbie held Matilda close to her. She was refusing to let her go. Jason was getting impatient. "She's going back upstairs."

"No she's not. She is staying with me," Abbie spat. She could see the anger building up in Jason and she knew that winding him up would be bad but she couldn't be parted from Matilda.

Suddenly, Jason got angry. He snatched Matilda from Abbie and sat her on the sofa. He turned to Abbie and began advancing on her. "You never tell me no Abbie! What happened last time?!" He yelled.

Mark ran in. "Her boyfriend is outside."

"C-Cal?!"

Jason pulled Abbie up. He looked at Mark. "Keep the brat here. Anyone turns up with him then you give the kid to them and get away. I'll meet you at the pier," Jason told him. "Tell that Cal to keep away from Abbie. I'll kill him otherwise. Don't lay a finger on the kid."

"You're not going to kill Cal."

"Watch me."

X-X-X

Cal pulled up outside the house. He saw the lights were on. He got out the car and saw the front door opening. Jason was dragging Abbie out. "Abbie!"

"Cal!"

Before anything, Jason shoved Abbie into his car and sped off. Cal ran inside to see Mark holding Matilda. Immediately, Cal took his daughter from him. He ran outside to see that Ethan and Iain had arrived. "Take her! Jason's gone off with Abbie!"

X-X-X

Cal found Jason's car speeding. Cal kept on going after them. He wasn't going to let Abbie be taken from him. He loved Abbie so much. She was another chance after Taylor.

Cal was dodging all the cars but he knew how dangerous he was driving. He hoped there was no police around or he would be in serious trouble.

As the cars sped up, Cal saw that Jason could hardly control his car. All Cal could was watch as Jason's car hit a bump in the road and flipped upside down.

Cal pulled over and ran over to Jason's upturned car. The windows were all smashed. Cal saw Abbie's arm and felt for a pulse. She had a weak one but it was there. "Stay with me baby."

Cal called for an ambulance. He knew it would be Dixie who turned up. He needed to keep Abbie alive somehow. She was trapped. "C-Cal? The baby."

"Shh baby, the baby will be ok, I promise you," Cal said. He knew there was a high possibility that Abbie had lost the baby but he needed to keep her belief up that the baby would be okay. "Come on baby. Stay with me."

X-X-X

Eventually, Dixie arrived. She ran straight over. "What happened?" She asked.

"The car flipped over. Abbie has a pulse and she's been talking but she's going drowsy. She's pregnant and worrying about the baby," Cal informed her.

"Is she trapped?"

Cal nodded in agreement so Dixie sighed. "We need to wait for fire and rescue."

"Did you not hear me? She's going drowsy!" Cal yelled. He wasn't going to lose Abbie.

Dixie nodded. "I heard you Cal. There's not a lot we can do until they get here. We need to make it as comfortable for Abbie as possible."

X-X-X

Fire and Rescue arrived and they begin working to get Abbie out. All Cal could do was wait until she was free. He wanted to hold her hand and tell her that everyone was going to be okay.

The smell of petrol hit Cal's nose. Dixie was treating some other people who had been caught up in the crash. Cal looked to see that a car was on fire. "Dix!"

Dixie looked at Cal who was pointing at the car. She ran over to the car where Abbie was trapped and informed the crew that there was a fire.

Abbie was finally free. Dixie got her straight to the ambulance just as the car exploded. Cal held Abbie's hand the whole time in the ambulance. "You're free baby."

"W-Where's Tilly?" Abbie quietly asked. She was in pain but there was no pain in her stomach. "Is she okay?"

"Toad is fine. She's with Ethan. I promise that no one has harmed her in anyway," Cal told her. He saw how she had her hand rested on her stomach. "Baby is fine."

"Did Jason get out?"

Cal stayed quiet. He didn't know if Jason had gotten out of the car or not. He hoped that if he did then he would stay away from Abbie. He wasn't going to risk losing her or Matilda again. They were his family. Cal loved them both and the baby. No one was going to take them from him.

X-X-X

 **A/N - I hoped you liked this chapter. I didn't want it to resemble the episode too much.**

 **I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. It truly means a lot.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - I've been holding off on posting this chapter. I've had a review saying this Fanfic is boring. I didn't realise it was. I'm trying and probably failing to raise awareness on domestic abuse. Its a highly common situation and it does damage people.**

 **Secondly, I'm having a heck of a lot of trouble with the site in general so I'll be updating when I can and I will start replying to reviews in the chapter. Its easier that way.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

It had been a couple of weeks since the accident. Abbie had been extremely lucky to not have lost her baby. She was anxious about going in cars however, she didn't feel safe.

Matilda was doing fine after the incident with Jason and she hadn't been too affected by what happened although Abbie refused to let her out of her sight.

That morning, Abbie woke and she remembered she had her sixteen week scan. She was worrying slightly. The bedroom door opened and Cal came in with Matilda crawling. "Look who's awake Toad!"

"Muma!"

Abbie smiled and as Cal put Matilda on the bed, she pulled her under the duvet. "Cal. Promise me that Taylor won't ever get Tilly back. That she'll stay ours forever," Abbie said.

"I promise."

X-X-X

Abbie was going back to work after she had her scan done. It would be the first time since the accident and she was worrying about how people would react. "Cal, I know its not your baby but would you come with me to the scan? I just... I don't wanna go alone," Abbie said.

Cal kissed her passionately. "I've told you. This is my baby. I'll be with you every step of the way," he told her.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

X-X-X

Abbie and Cal arrived at the Hospital with Ethan. He was going to take Matilda to the creche while they went to Maternity. "I'm scared."

"It'll be fine Abbie. I promise."

"Abbie Wilcox please?"

Abbie stood and gripped Cal's hand. They walked into the room and Abbie got onto the bed. "Hello Abbie. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just anxious," Abbie said. She felt Cal hold her hand. "This is Cal. My boyfriend."

"And the baby's father," Cal said. He smiled at the look on Abbie's face. "What? I am her father."

Abbie laughed slightly. "You seem convinced it is a she."

The midwife smiled. "Well I can try and find that out for you. Its usually between 16 and 20 weeks we can determine the baby's sex."

Abbie smiled and nodded. The midwife began the scan. She looked at the screen before speaking. "Abbie, baby is a little under weight but as there is still 24 weeks of pregnancy left, we're hoping that will change. Unfortunately today, baby has back to us so we can't see if its a boy or girl."

X-X-X

Abbie and Cal went down to the ED. "Abbie! Welcome back," Connie said.

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp. I'm sorry for all the stress I've caused. The last thing the ED needs is to treat a girl who was too scared to leave her abusive boyfriend," Abbie said.

"Its nothing to worry about. I'm glad we were able to get you better."

Connie walked off and Abbie turned to Cal. "Do you remember that little girl Poppy who was brought in about three months ago? Well if the baby is a girl then I want to name her Poppy," Abbie said.

"Perfect."

X-X-X

Abbie was on her break. She sat in the staffroom and tried to eat. She couldn't stomach it however. Abbie picked up her phone and logged onto her facebook -

 **Abbie-Rose Wilcox - 'you took it all but I'm still breathing. I'm alive'. Just a little message. I'm alive'xo**

Logging off, she smiled and turned her phone off. She wasn't going to be afraid of Jason anymore. She had her baby, Cal and Matilda. Ethan walked into the staffroom. "Hello Nibbles!" Abbie said.

Ethan groaned but at least Abbie was smiling. "Let me guess, Cal has got you saying Nibbles because I'm guessing he wants Matilda to call me that."

"Guilty."

Ethan laughed. "Its cute when she'll say it but when Cal says it, not so cute."

"Hey! Cal is cute. Even if he does dribble at times," Abbie said. Both she and Ethan laughed. "Thanks for letting me stay at the flat. I know its probably crowded."

"I'm glad its crowded. It means that I have people to make me smile when I've had a horrid day in the ED. Matilda giggling or Cal's morning singing makes it worthwhile," Ethan said. He smiled at Abbie. "You're a part of the family Abbie. Our family."

Abbie was crying. "Crap Ethan, now I'm in tears," she said. She knew it was her hormones. "Thank you. You, Cal, Tilly and this baby are the main reasons I never gave up. That there would be some hope after Jason."

X-X-X

Cal and Abbie were standing together. A patient was brought in. "This is Emilie Groome. Dropped a hot cup of coffee over her. Burns over her legs."

Immediately, Abbie went over. She could tell that Cal hadn't moved. "Robyn, I'll need your help."

Robyn came over to Abbie and they took the patient into a cubicle. "Right Emilie, I'm Abbie and this is Robyn. We'll be the ones looking after you," Abbie told her. She turned to look at Robyn. "Can you get me some dressings?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

While Robyn was gone, Abbie looked at Emilie's file and saw that she had Huntington's disease. Abbie felt her heartbreaking. Emilie's carer looked at Abbie. "She's a lovely woman. Despite the illness."

Abbie smiled. "She certainly seems it. I've just never come into contact with anyone that has Huntington's. Its such a rare disease. I believe that there's a slight chance any offspring could inherit the gene?"

"Absolutely. I think that's why her son hasn't visited in a while. Too ashamed to admit he or his brother could have the gene."

Abbie sighed and after excusing herself, she went to check Emilie's notes on her Hospital file. Abbie saw Cal and smiled. "Babe! Why did you not come and help with Emilie? She's such a lovely person," Abbie said. She smiled when she saw Emilie wave. "She has Huntingtons."

"Yeah. I know."

Abbie frowned. "How do you know that?" She asked. She was confused. "Babe, what aren't you telling me?"

Cal took a deep breath before he looked at Abbie. "Emilie is my birth mum..."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Sorry it was short but its 02:40am and I'm very tired.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

 **A/N - Sorry for the long wait in updates. I've been sorting stuff out. My depression is getting worse. I'm struggling so much. I'm sorry for rambling but my updates probably won't be very good.**

 **This chapter is quite dark. There is mentions of abuse.**

 **Replies to Reviews;**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** Hopefully Abbie will be able to forgive Cal. Maybe he didn't tell her because he doesn't want her worrying. I don't like horrid reviews. I take my time writing these fanfics. This fanfic is, I'm hoping raising awareness for Domestic Abuse. I'm here if you need to talk too! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Is-there-somewhere-X;** I'm glad you think this fanfic isn't boring. I'm also glad you like the addition of Emilie. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Chloe (Guest);** Here's a chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I'm so glad you think this isn't a boring fanfic. I witnessed domestic abuse a few years ago and it's horrid to witness.

Matilda and Abbie bonding was just a must-have in this. Tilly gives Abbie something positive to think about instead of everything negative that's happened. Everyone has to call Ethan _Nibbles._ It's tradition! Hehe. Jason may or may not pop up in this chapter. Abbie won't be happy Cal hasn't told her but she'll be supportive. He doesn't know if he has the gene or not. Thank you for reviewing.

 **.2016;** thank you for reviewing. Glad you're liking it.

 **AJ;** Here's an update. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Now review replies are over & done with, let's begin the chapter. **

**X-X-X**

Previously;

 **Abbie frowned. "How do you know that?" She asked. She was confused. "Babe, what aren't you telling me?"**

 **Cal took a deep breath before he looked at Abbie. "Emilie is my birth mum..."**

Now;

Abbie was shocked. She looked at Cal. "She's your mum?" She asked. She didn't know how to accept that information.

"Yeah. Matilda adopted Ethan and I when we were younger. Ethan is my younger brother," Cal said. He didn't look at Ethan. "There's a 50/50 chance Ethan or I have the gene."

Abbie broke down crying. She could lose Cal before they had a chance to make a life together. "Cal, I don't want to lose you," she sobbed.

Cal went to hug her but she pushed him away. "I need some time to think, Cal," Abbie mumbled. She turned and walked off.

X-X-X

Abbie was in tears. She sat in the staffroom. Charlie walked in. "Abbie. What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"C-Cal told me something. I might lose him, Charlie," Abbie sobbed. She broke down again.

Charlie sat with her. "He told you about Emilie then?" He asked.

Abbie wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Y-You knew?" She asked. At his nod, she continued. "Does Ethan know?"

Charlie sighed. "I can't tell you anymore other than I was with Cal when he found out. Abbie, I know that Cal loves you so much," he said.

X-X-X

Ethan saw Cal pacing. He walked over to him. "What's happened?" He asked.

"Abbie and I had a row. She said she wanted to be left alone," Cal replied. He didn't want to lose Abbie. "I love her, Ethan. We've been through a lot."

Ethan sighed. "I know you love her, Cal. You just need to try and convince her that the row was a mishap and won't happen again," he told him.

"How, Ethan? How do I tell Abbie that our argument won't happen again?" Cal asked. He was trying to not tell Ethan about Emilie. "I can't lose her, Ethan."

X-X-X

🎵Abbie went to see Matilda in the crèche. She walked in and saw her baby girl sleeping. "How long as she been asleep?" Abbie asked.

"About an hour. We were about to wake her up for a feed."

"I can do that," Abbie said. She went over to Matilda and picked up the baby girl. "Tilly, wake up baby."

Matilda opened her eyes and gave the cutest smile ever to Abbie. "Let's feed you sweetie."

X-X-X

Abbie fed Matilda and sat with her for a while. "Mummy has to go now baby girl. I'll see you later sweetie pie," Abbie said to her little girl.

Abbie left the crèche. She went to reception. "Any patients?" She asked Noel. She was handed the file. Immediately, she threw it down. "I-I can't have this patient. I just... I can't," Abbie said.

Before Noel could react, Abbie quickly walked off. She ran to the staffroom. Cal and Iain were there. "Abbie?"

"J-Jason is here. He's in the ED. Cal, please don't let him near me. I'm begging you. He can't know about the baby. He thinks I got rid," Abbie sobbed.

Cal held her close. Iain knew all about Jason. He despised him. "It's alright, Abbie. We won't let him go near you," Iain said.

X-X-X

Cal went to see Connie. "Mrs Beauchamp, Abbie's ex is here. The one who abused her," Cal said. He looked at his boss. "She's terrified."

Connie nodded. "Well, Dr Knight. Make sure that Abbie doesn't treat him. Keep her away from him. We have to keep her and the baby safe," she said.

Abbie was a promising young nurse. Connie didn't want to lose her or the baby she was carrying. "Where's Abbie now?"

"In the staffroom with Iain," Cal replied.

X-X-X

Iain smiled at Abbie. "Do you know what you're having yet?" He asked.

"I'm hoping it's a little girl," Abbie mumbled. She was grateful that Iain was taking her mind off Jason being there but it wasn't working.

Iain smiled slightly. "You'll be a good mummy."

Suddenly, Iain was hit over the head. Abbie turned to see Jason standing there. "Hello Abbie."

X-X-X

Cal and Connie went to find Abbie. They were going to take her home. Where she was safe. "Charlie, have you seen Abbie?" Connie asked.

"In the staffroom."

"Thanks," Cal replied. He and Connie went in the direction to the staffroom. Cal tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's locked!"

X-X-X

Abbie was shaking as Jason locked the doors on the staffroom. He closed the blinds. "You lied to me, Abbie. You told me you had an abortion," Jason said.

"T-This isn't your baby. It's Cal's baby," Abbie lied. She was so scared.

Jason felt anger. He grabbed Abbie and threw her onto the sofa. "Stop lying to me!" He yelled. He slapped Abbie. "I hate when you lie to me, Abbie!"

"I'm not lying! This isn't your baby! I had an abortion," Abbie screamed. Immediately, she knew it was the wrong thing to do.

Jason smirked. "Well, if that isn't my baby then I'll have to do it what you did to my baby," he said in a voice that was menacing. He went over to Abbie and punched her in the stomach.

X-X-X

Cal heard Abbie screaming. He felt helpless. "We need to do something, Connie. He's torturing her," Cal pleaded.

"Security and the police are coming. They'll get her," Connie said as they heard Abbie screaming again.

"We don't have time," Cal all but yelled. He could hear the love of his life being tortured and it was destroying him. He knew that the Emilie situation could wait. Abbie screamed again. "We're not doing enough!"

X-X-X

Abbie was near death. She couldn't keep her eyes open. The punches kept on coming. "Last chance, Abbie. Before I kill you. Is that my baby?" Jason said. He had blood on his knuckles.

Abbie knew she needed to tell him the truth. She couldn't lose her baby. "Y-Yes, it's your baby," Abbie mumbled.

Jason smirked and he pulled her up. He slapped her. "For lying to me, I'm going to kill you and then I'll take the baby," he spat.

X-X-X

Eventually the police turned up. They surrounded the staffroom. "Jason Thomas. This is the police. We have you surrounded. Open up now!"

There was movement coming from within and a thud. That was all the police nodded. They broke the door down. Cal ran in after them. Abbie was lying on the floor. She wasn't moving. "No, Abbie. Don't do this to me," Cal sobbed. He didn't want to lose.

Jason had been taken out by the police. Connie ran in. She had Jacob, Charlie and Ethan with her. "Let's get her to Resus now!" Connie yelled.

X-X-X

Abbie was rushed into Resus. She wasn't breathing. "Connie, the baby," Charlie said. He knew the baby would either be extremely premature or worse - die.

Connie knew they would have to get the baby out now if they wanted a chance at saving both mother and baby. "Get a pedatrician down here now. We're going to have to perform a C-Section. The baby's heart rate is dropping," Connie said.

X-X-X

The baby had been born weighing 3lb 02oz. It wasn't looking good. Abbie had gotten her wish. She had a little baby girl. Cal watched as the baby was taken to Neo Natal. The nurses had a battle on their hands to save her.

Abbie had been severely near death. Connie had managed to save her. Cal stayed with her in Resus. "Come on, Abbie. You need to wake up. You've got a gorgeous baby girl waiting for you when you wake up. She needs mummy."

Cal knew that the ED needed Abbie. She made everyone smile and always cheered the patients up. To him, Abbie was the reason he woke. If he lost her then he wouldn't want to wake up. Nothing else could ever replace his love for Abbie. She was his everything.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter. If no one likes it then I'll take it down.**

 **This won't be the last we see of Jason. He'll pop up again soon.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

 **A/N - Thank you for the support on this fanfiction. I'm going to be posting this onto my wattpad account too.**

 **Also, in Chapter Eight, I said Abbie was sixteen weeks pregnant. However, I'm changing it so she's 23 weeks pregnant. I realised that there would be no chance the baby would survive if born any earlier but now, baby has a chance at surviving.**

 **Replies to reviews.**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** Cal is trying to stay strong for Abbie. But he has Tilly and Abbie's baby to look after. I don't think Abbie will die but she will be unwell. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Cbloom2;** I'm glad you like the story considering it's quite dark. I'm feeling slightly better and writing does seem to help slightly. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Glittergirl12;** I love that idea with Jason coming back for Cal! Thank you. I'm glad you're liking the fanfiction. I'm not really an amazing author, I can name a much better one. But thank you. I had to include the Huntingtons storyline into this. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Tato Potato;** Thank you for reviewing. The fate of Abbie and baby will be revealed in this chapter.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Tilly and Abbie's bond is a must have in this fanfic. Tilly won't probably know Taylor so she needs a sort of mummy figure. I agree that Ethan might not want to support Cal when he finds out about Emilie. The only one Cal should blame is Jason. He's an evil ass. Thank you for reviewing. Also, I'll follow you back on Wattpad soon! The phone I'm using at the moment isn't that great for that site.

 **.2016;** Thank you for reviewing.

 **Thank you to the people who have added this to their favourites & follows.**

 **X-X-X**

Cal was torn between being with Abbie and the baby. He knew they both needed him but he didn't know which one to be with.

Cal was willing to raise Abbie's baby as his own. Abbie wasn't going to let Jason anywhere near the baby girl. She was fiercely protective and she didn't even know her little girl had been born.

X-X-X

Matilda was crawling around. Ethan couldn't catch her to change her nappy. "Matilda. Come here," Ethan said.

"Muma!"

Ethan smiled. He knew Matilda was extremely fond of her 'mummy'. "Matilda, if you let me change your nappy then we can see mummy," Ethan said in an attempt to reason with the eleven month old.

Matilda giggled at him and held her arms up. Ethan smiled. "Round one, Nibbles."

X-X-X

Cal went to see the baby. He knew what Abbie wanted to name her baby. Cal was going to name the baby the name Abbie wanted. He was hoping that Abbie pulled through. He hadn't even told her that he loved her.

When he arrived at the Neo Natal, he saw the baby girl. As she was only a few days old but was fighting for her life, she had to have round the clock care. "I'm here to name the baby."

"Cal, you can't do that. Only the mother or father can make a decision," the nurse said.

Cal sighed. "I know what Abbie wanted to name the baby. And since she's in a medically induced coma, I think I should do it," he said with annoyance. He was trying to help Abbie.

"Fine. What does Abbie want to name her baby?"

"Poppy McKenzie Wilcox," Cal said. He knew Jason would hate that the baby had Abbie's name but it was her wishes.

X-X-X

Ethan was sitting with Abbie. She hadn't woken yet. Cal walked in. "Poppy Mckenzie is the baby's name," Cal said. He sat on the other side of Abbie's bed.

Ethan smiled. "Is that what Abbie wanted?" He asked.

"Of course! I didn't just decide to name Abbie's baby for her. She told me it was what she wanted when she had her sixteen week scan," Cal said.

"Alright, Cal. Calm down. I was simply asking," Ethan replied. He knew Cal was extremely tired and worried about Abbie. "Why don't you go home and see Matilda. Spend some time with her?"

Cal sighed. "Ethan, Tilly is nearly one. She won't have a clue what's going on. She'll be wanting Abbie anyway."

Both Cal and Ethan both knew that Matilda was Abbie's girl. But she was only eleven months and Cal didn't know how to tell someone so young their mummy was unwell. "Ethan, I've got so much going on right now. My girlfriend is practically at death's door right now. Her baby is so small, my whole arm could cover her. Matilda will be confused about everything," Cal said.

X-X-X

Cal had been forced by Ethan and Rita to get some lunch and to spend some time with Matilda.

He grabbed a sandwich and went to the crèche. He saw his little girl sitting on her own. "Toad."

Matilda looked up and the biggest smile appeared on her face. She crawled over to Cal and giggled. "Dada."

Cal picked her up and held her close. He loved her so much. "M-Muma?" Matilda asked as she grabbed onto Cal's ears.

"Mummy's sleeping," Cal said. He wasn't lying to the little girl. Abbie was asleep. "You have a little sister."

X-X-X

After Cal had spent a few hours with Matilda, he walked back into Abbie's room. She was sitting up. Cal felt his heart lifting. "You're awake!"

Abbie nodded slightly. She had been crying. "Abbie, what's wrong?" Cal asked.

"T-They've had to put the baby on life support. She's too weak to breathe on her own," Abbie sobbed.

Cal felt his remaining hope shatter. He and Abbie both knew a baby so small like Poppy on life support had low survival chances. "She'll be alright, Abbie."

Abbie shook her head. "Don't say that, Cal. She won't be okay. This is my fault. I should have told Jason the baby was his then maybe she would be inside of me. Safe," Abbie cried.

Cal sighed and took Abbie's hand. "This isn't your fault at all, Abbie. It's Jason's. He's the one who beat you half to death. He's the one who abused you for the last year."

Abbie wiped away her tears. "If my baby doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself, Cal. She has to make it," Abbie sobbed.

Cal realised that he would do anything to make Abbie believe her baby would survive. He didn't want her doubting her parenting skills. They would do everything together.

X-X-X

 **A/N ~ Sorry this took me a while to write. I started it a few days ago.**

 **Tell me if there's any ideas you have.**

 **Stay Strong**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
